


Possessive

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's mine is yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for Charlieficathon on LJ even though it came out Bill focused. Torino10154's prompt is used as the summary.

Bill had always been very possessive of her, Fleur knew. The lavish, even soppy attentions they bestowed on each other public were just a way of saying ‘she’s mine, don’t touch’ in a more socially acceptable way.

At home, though it was different. At home, he could be very direct. That evening he’d seized her the moment he’d come in the door. In fact she was even sure the door had been closed before she was wrapped up in his arms and kissed like there was no tomorrow. 

Fleur’s hands tangled in his red hair, clutching herself close to him as his hands went to work on her, squeezing and tugging and tearing at her clothes until she was naked. He carried her to their bedroom and the hammering of her racing pulse in her ears quite drowned out the footsteps following them to their bedroom.

He put her down on her hands and knees on the bed, her cute round bum facing him just as he liked it. Fleur cried out as he pushed his cock into her, hard and fast, sinking easily into her. Her cunt has been sopping wet since her husband came laid his hands on her.

Strong hands wrapped in her golden hair urged her back to meet his thrusts; doubling their effect as wet slapping sound of the impacts mingled with their gasps and moans. Fleur’s hair hung wildly around head, her skin glisten with sweat, beads of it dripped from her nose and the tips of her breasts.

She shook with release, her arms collapsed under her, so she was face down on her mattress but Bill get on pounding her, his chest coming down on her back, his face nuzzling at her neck, sucking and biting at the arch of smooth skin. His sweat was added to hers, his musky scent filled her nose until with a cry he filled her full of come.

Fleur was exhausted, she gasped for breath, hair tousled, limbs aching and covered in their sweat and come. It was only then that Bill rolled her over on to her back and let her so who had been watching them. 

Charlie Weasley’s blue eyes were wide and full of lust. He’d already lost his shirt and belt. His bare chest rippled with muscle, a blazon of red fur marked its centre was marred in one corner by a burn mark around his left nipple.

He dropped his jeans and kneeled naked between her legs, exhausted Fleur couldn’t resist him spreading her wide even if she had wanted to. 

His cock was longer and thicker than Bill’s, but his come had left her easily able to take it as he began slowly long thrusts into her under her husband’s approving gaze. 

Now, Fleur knew exactly why her husband had been so vigorous. Charlie was the little brother he couldn’t deny anything to. But Bill wasn’t going to give her up without well and truly marking her as his first.


End file.
